


Verdigris

by Jiguuu_is_here



Series: I hate you, I miss you (nielwink drabbles) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Somewhat, i just miss nielwink so much, please excuse this, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiguuu_is_here/pseuds/Jiguuu_is_here
Summary: Jihoon just wanted to die, but a certain someone wouldn't let him go that easily.





	Verdigris

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles I wrote in my past time... Hope you enjoyed it! :)

“Have you ever considered an eternity, human?”

Jihoon kept his mouth shut. The ash-crowned vampire laughed gently before he caught his chin between two long fingers.

"Tell me," he whispered. “Because I can give you an eternal live, if you wish for it.”

“Go to hell.” Jihoon spat the blood form his chapped lips. “I’d better off dead. I’d better, you bloodsucking bastard.”

“Heh.” he snorted. “Of course, such pride. How human, you are.”

“Because I am.” he hissed sharply and spat another mouthful of blood to the tiled floor. His blood ran cold when the creature smiled in return, a disgustingly feral smile.

“Not for long.” he sang. “Not for long, my little lamb.”

His eyes widened. “W-What are y—”

The boy muted a scream when a pair of fangs suddenly broke his skin and sank into his neck, tearing apart his tendons and brought forth a torrent of pain he could ever imagine.

“Y-You bastard…” he chocked out, full of pain and agony. The world around him began to fade to gray, his vision kept disappearing as seconds passed. “H-How dare y-you…”

“It’s Daniel, little lamb.” The creature whispered into his ears. “Kang Daniel. And you shall remember that name from now on.”

Jihoon snarled, his pupils dilating wildly. His skin was burning, his body numb. And he was in so much pain. But strangely, he had this urge to recite the name with his own mouth, to brand it over his tongue and let the same word being repeated over and over again until he couldn't forget it anymore.

_What’s wrong with me?_

“Now,” Daniel clasped his trembling hand gently, bloodshot orbs gleamed in pitch-black darkness. “The last touch.”

His spine arched when something soft and wet touched the skin of his lips. And suddenly there was blood blooming inside his mouth, the sickening taste of rust and metal rolled on his tongue easily like foam on water, before his mind turned blank.

Jihoon screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

And then, everything just stopped. From the corner of his eyes, the marigold sky bled into red.

“Welcome to the underworld, Park Jihoon.”


End file.
